mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Guinness (Wolf King)
Tier: 5-B Name: Guinness, title "Wolf King" Origin: Toriko Gender: Unknown (possibly male) Age: Unknown Classification: Battle Wolf (Capture Level - 6550), One of the Eight Kings Attack Potency: Large Planet level (it is the 3rd strongest King and is only marginally weaker than its superiors) Range: Several meters physically (its size is 55 m), thousands of kilometers with shockwaves Speed: At least Relativistic+, possibly Faster than Light (should be as fast as Mother Snake since Battle Wolves are known for their speed) Durability: Possibly Large Planet level Lifting Strength: At least Class P+ Striking Strength: Class YT Stamina: Incredibly High (Heracles, a weaker King, can fight non-stop for a month.) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, possesses situational awareness and sensitivity Weakness: None notable Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Enhanced Senses (Can sense any major changes in the world) -Hand-to-Hand Combatant -Gourmet Cells (specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the 'tastes' of their gourmet cells, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body) -Can cause rippling shockwaves with a stomp -Can let out a massive howl that can reverberate across the whole Earth and may code with it messages to specific beings -Extraordinary Sense of Smell -Can acquire information of its targets (via Guinness Search) -Can temporarily incapacitate its targets and draw their souls (via Guinness Search) -Can mark an area with its urine -Can share information to those around with strong olfaction through its urine Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Awareness': Aside from the Wolf King's immeasurable strength, what truly makes Guinness as 'king' is its "sensitivity" to nature, much like how small animals can sense predatory threats, changes in the weather, or imminent natural disasters.This allows him to sense even tiny occurrences across the planet which may prove essential to his and his pack's survival, to a far greater extent than even the most keen animals. Even non-natural crises and events can be detected or anticipated by. This sensitive power is what has ultimately allowed the Wolf King to survive countless mass-extinction events which otherwise would have been lethal even to him. '-Emperor Ring': The Emperor Ring is a rare and natural phenomenon that consists of an untouchable vortex that gets formed on the atmosphere of Gourmet World when two prominent predators known as "kings" meet and battle each other. The size and power of the vortex depends on the power of the two combatants. This vortex has gravity which can pull unfortunate victims into the vortex. ⦁'Guinness Search': By using its extreme sense of smell, Guinness is capable of gaining all valuable information about its targets via their scent, from their species, sex, age, habitat, ancestry, and DNA to their favorite foods and even their Appetite Demons. The ability is not limited to living beings as it can extract information from inorganic matter such as rocks and water, too. While such data is "extracted" from organic or inorganic targets via this technique, they are rendered pure white like cast-off husks, and in the case of living targets, their body becomes immobile as their sentient essence of sorts leaves their body, making it seem as if their souls have been sucked right out of their body; however, this effect is only temporary. Guinness can also use a stronger version of Guinness Search which can partially pull the soul out of even Acacia who had eaten fully revived Neo. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toriko